vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante (DMC Reboot)
Summary The main character of "DmC: Devil May Cry", the Devil May Cry reboot, Dante is the son of a demon named Sparda and an angel named Eva. Dante grew up in various institutions, orphanages, youth correction facilities, and foster homes, but these were mostly operated by demons, and often resulted in torture and violence. Now he fights to rid the city of tyranny. Long before the game had even come out, the reboot Dante had been just short of being universally hated by the fanbase for arguable reasons. DmC: Devil May Cry was not a critical success and despite having an original goal of 6 million sales had to have that expectation lowered to 2 million pre-release. After initial sales figures rolled in that number was once again lowered to 1.6 million, however by the end of the sales year the game had sold less than 1.2 million across all consoles total. That said, "DmC: Devil May Cry" also toned down Dante's capabilities a lot, making him a lot less of a contender than his original counterpart. However, that does not mean that Dante is a complete weakling; he just is not as powerful as his original. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Dante, alias "Son of Sparda" Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: Late teens to early twenties Classification: Nephilim (Half-Demon/Half-Angel Hybrid), Demon Hunter Destructive Capacity: Large building level+ (unquantified, but in Limbo he has smashed gigantic bridges with a single attack with Eryx) Range: Several dozen meters with projectiles Speed: Superhuman+ (being debated, has not shown any bullet timing feats: See Mission 15 Video), with Supersonic reactions (can keep up with Vergil who can swat his bullets out of the air) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ (can toss cars) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ (unquantified, has punched Mundus in his City Form and knocked him backwards, sans Eryx and Devil Trigger) Durability: Large building level+ Stamina: Superhuman+ Standard Equipment: The shape-shifting Rebellion sword, Ebony & Ivory pistols, Revenant (saw-off shotgun) and Kablooey (remote detonation homing grenade launcher) Intelligence: Skilled in hand-to-hand, swordplay, marksmanship and able to master weapons without any former training. Knowledge and experience in fighting demons. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, agility, reflexes/reactions, stamina, durability, and dexterity, regeneration (low-mid), superior hand-to-hand, swordsman and marksman, glide (Angel Boost), can transform with the Devil Trigger which gives him time manipulation and causes enemies to float, can channel his demonic energy into other objects which allows them to perform better than they usually would, Rebellion can shapeshift via grapple-like hook (Ophion), scythe (Osiris), axe (Arbiter), flaming gauntlets (Eryx), and pair of oversize three prolonged throwing stars (Aquila) Weaknesses: Dante's biggest weakness is his own personality, as he has no glaring physical ones. He is brash, arrogant, and crass. He casually mouths off to demons like Poison, Barbas, and even Mundus. Notable Attacks/Techniques Devil Trigger: The reboot's Devil Trigger is very reminiscient of DMC3's "Quicksilver" power, being that it suspends foes within a specific area in time. However, it also suspends them in midair, allowing Dante total control over the environment, as well as enhanced strength. In addition, Dante uses this power a lot more liberally than his original counterpart, holding back Mundus' attacks from Vergil, and even using it to finish Vergil off in the final battle between the two. As well, outside Gameplay Dante has shown no true limit to the Devil Trigger power, however it can be deactivated temporarily if Dante is given enough blunt force trauma to the head (ie, getting knocked through a building by a fist composed of buildings). Its ability to force foes into the air may only be able to affect demons and angels, though otherwise Dante is still powered up during the duration. Angel Boost: Dante is capable of manipulating his own trajectory through the air with his angelic power, the Angel Boost. While its applications in battle are limited, it is a good skill to be able to get away from monstrous enemy combos quickly. Weapon Swapping: While not an ability in and of itself, the fact that the majority of Dante's weapons are a form of Rebellion mean that he can easily change weapons on the fly, also effectively capable of carrying around his entire arsenal with him, and is adaptable enough in such situations to change his style mid-combat. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Swordsmen Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Marksmen Category:Tier 8